Twins and the Akatsuki
by Aka sasori no yuki
Summary: Rewritten to be better. Yuki woke up one morning, hoping for her birhtday to end quickly. Instead, the Akatsuki popped into her's, her sister's, and her friend's life. Rated M for cursing.
1. Let the pain begin

**_me: i do not own naruto, only this story._**

**_chiyuki: you dont own me and plus you didnt say anything how we look._**

**_me: Fine._**

**_Yukichi Tsukimoto(me): black long wavy hair.  
_****_lavender eyes(contacts) (real color is ice blue)  
_****_personality: may seem rude at first but nice and very calm, works well in any enviroment._**

**_Chiyuki Tsukimoto: short blonde hair.  
_****_wears green contacts (real color blue eyes)  
_****_personality: always happy, mood changes fast, loves to party._**

* * *

I detest mornings, I wanted to _slaughter _who ever created it. I rolled off my bed on to my feet. I trudged to my bathroom and started the shower. I undressed, not bothering to look in the mirror. I put my hair in a bun and stepped into the lukewarm water. Today is my birthday, finally 18. You could say I should be happy that I'm finally an adult but no. Thats my sister's job. I wash up and turn off the water; grabbing a towel. I pull my coal locks out of the bun and looked in the mirror; pale skin, icy eyes and slight bags under them. I walked out the bathroom and headed straight to my closet. I grabbed a simple black shirt, black jeans and a hoodie jacket. I go to my dresser and grab some underwear. I get dressed and head down stairs; doing my morning rituals. I go straight to Chi's room, my twin sister, to wake her up.

That was until I saw something move behind me. Instinctively, I turned around and took a fighting stance. _Tch, paranoid much..._I turn back around and went back to what I was doing. That was until I was pinned to the front door with in a blink of an eye. I didnt panic or anything, just grabbed my attacker's arm and twisted it. The grip slackened and I flipped the person. "Dammit Yuki! Its just me, Anakai!" My purple haired friend yelled. "Oh... Sorry." I help Anakai up and sighed. Anakai has very short hair that barely touches her shoulders, child-like green eyes, and freshly tanned skin from summers end. She was donned in a blue tee, jeans, and black tennis shoes. " So what do you want? School doesnt start for another hour." I questioned. " Lets see~ I need a ride to school and today's your birthay!" She chirped.

My eye twitched " Then you wake the other birthday girl while I start breakfast..." " Aw... No fair." Anakai trudged to Chiyuki's room. I went to the kitchen and pulled a few things out; pancake mix, eggs, turkey bacon and butter. I pulled three pans out and sat them on the stove. I turned on the eyes and started the bacon and eggs. "Run away! She's gonna eat me!" Kai yelled as she ran out the back door. Chi walked in, looking like the blonde version of the grudge. "Morning Chi..." I mumbled. Chiyuki mumbled something back. Chiyuki; my older twin, has elbow length blonde hair, azure eyes and peach skin. She took after mom more than I did. She was in a brown shirt and black basketball shorts.

I resembled dad more, my eyes had a habit of changing to red every other day like his. Mom had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a tan. Dad had pale skin, jet black hair and blue eyes that changed every once in awhile. I started the pancakes and pulled out five plates, knowing two more of my friends will pop up in the few minutes. I flipped pancake like there was nothing wrong in life. ten minutes passed; I finished the eggs and bacon and just finished the last pancake. I made 25 of them knowing how much me and my friends could eat without even batting an eyelash.

Right on cue; Tsukiko and Sayomi walked through the back door with Anakai. Tsukiko and Sayomi are twin sisters so they both have dark blue hair, cream colored eyes and a natural skin tone. The only Difference between the two is there clothes and voices. Tsuki was adorned in a blue spaghetti strap shirt, jean caprice and black boots. Sayomi was in a soft teal shirt, a black skirt that reached her knees and teal sandals to match. "Yuki~! Happy B-day Girl!" Tsukiko beamed as she glomped me. "Happy birthday Yuki." Sayomi said softly. I pried Tsukiko off of me and thanked her and Sayomi. I served breakfast and was about to sit in my chair when I heard someone yell. "Dammit Tobi! Get off of me!" then I heard a crash. I eyes narrowed venomously. Someone was in my study in the basement.

I got up and left the kitchen; heading straight for the basement. I grab a baseball bat that was nearby and opened the door to my own little place in the house. I silently descend the steps, the voices getting louder. " Do you all sense that? Someone with immense chakra is coming." Someone said. I stop dead in my tracks. " there are several others with chakra also, but they're just in one place..." I felt someone appear behind me, first instinct was swing the bat _hard_. I knocked out the first person, I skip the other steps and glared at the unfamiliar shadows in from of me. Good thing my eye sight is good in the dark, several more figures dashed forward. I whacked them with the bat, sending two to the wall in front of me. I swung again, this time two head shots. I looked at the last two remaining figures. I reached for the light switch and raised a brow. (no Konan and Zetsu will be in this story)

"Cosplayes broke into my house? Seriously?" I asked as I saw five Akatsuki cosplayers on the floor knocked out. "Hm... She's a Tsukimoto and an Uchiha..." the ginger tops said. I lost my stoic facade and gave the man a confused look. "Your kidding me right?" I muttered. Right at that moment Chi, Tsukiko, Sayomi, and Anakai came down the stairs, seeming they finished breakfast. "Yuki! You whack Itachi!" Tsuki whined as she ran to the unconscious Uchiha cosplayer. I sighed as I placed the bat on my shoulders. "Who are you and why are you here?" I asked nonchalantly. "Pein, and I dont know how me and my men got here." He answered.

As I was listening I took a good look at the men on the floor; Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu. They looked real enough but I need more proof. "What was the name of your dog that was killed when you were a child?" I asked. "How do you know I had-" "Answer or you'll be next" I threatened as tapped my bat against my shoulder. "Chibi." "Who is your best friend?" "Yahiko." "Who taught you to use ninjutsu?" "Lord Jariaya." "Okay I have my proof. Sorry for...well knocking your underlings out." I replied coolly. I noticed 'Tobi' hiding behind Pein, pretending to be scared. "Please join me in the living room to talk about this, I assure you, I will not do anymore harm to your men." I bowed in respect.

* * *

I Hope you all like re rewrittened first chapter!


	2. School then back to home

**_me: Jello ppls. ^_^ its yuki-san again._**

**_chiyuki: and its chiyuki! _**

**_Yuki: If yuo have notice, I have decided to completely rewrite the whole story._**

**_Chi: we dont own Naruto just this story and plot.

* * *

_**

After me, the girls, Pein and Tobi drag all of the KO'ed guys upstairs into the living room; Pein started asking questions about our world; like how do we get around without chakra, how do we communicate with out the small radios and a few other things that was unimportant. "You said I was An Uchiha and a Tsukimoto, why is that?" I asked. "Simple, your chakra. I can sense fire and ice natures coming from you and your sister. Your two friends, Tsukiko and Sayomi I believe are Tsukinos; I sense celestial chakra from them. Anakai has water nature and is a Yumi." Pein explained. "What up! Each of the clans you're naming is our last names, except for Yuki's and Chi's. They're last name is just Tsukimoto." Tsuki said. "We need to get to school, mom's going to be mad..." Sayomi said worriedly.

"Yuki, you can hack the school right?" Anakai asked. "Does Ryuuzaki have depression? Of course I can." I said like its nothing in the world. Yes I'm a computer hacker; a professional at that. I get paid thousands of dollars to hack any computer system no matter who it is; school, businesses, governments... anyone. "Good because it looks like we wont be going today." Anakai said. "No we are, I dont want to mess up my perfect attendance." I replied. "You can go... I was planning on skipping school today." Chi yawned. "At least change, you look like the grudge..." I mumbled. She hit me in the head, but I just ignored her.

"School?" Tobi asked "Why does Yuki-chan have to go to school?" Tobi irked me a lot... Normally stuff like this didnt happen. "Look you can drop the facade _Madara, _we all know who you are." I seethed out. I got up and went to the front door, grabbing my keys and putting on my combat boots. "Want my house in one peice when I get back..." I said walking out. "Bye bye!" Kai beamed. I already know for a fact Pein and 'Tobi' are in shock. I put on my helmet and got on my motorcycle. I put the key in the ignition and started my bike. I took off fast, heading to a certain person's house.

I drove for about five minutes and pulled up in front of a pale blue house. "Yuki!" Someone called out. I allowed a small smiled to grace my lips as My boyfriend came out of his house. He had neck length brown hair, light black eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was donned in a Linkin Park shirt, baggy blue jeans and tennis shoes. He had his helmet at hand along with his backpack. "Morning Ace." I smiled gently. He kissed my cheek and put his helmet on. Ace got on behind me and wrapped him arms around my waist. I pulled off towards school. "I got you something for ya birthday sweetie~ I hope you like it." Ace grinned.

"I told you I didnt want anything, why would you spend money on me?" I complained. I pulled up into the school's parking lot for students. "Too bad, I never listen." We got off and I turned off my bike, pulling my helmet off. Though it might not look like it, I love Ace to death. He's the only boy in the whole school that doesnt piss me off. He dug through his backpack and pulled out small red box with a black ribbon.

"Here you go~" Ace placed the small box in my other hand. I tucked my helmet under my arm and opened the box, sighing slightly. I bit my lip to keep from smiling; he brought me a sapphire necklace with diamonds. "Like it?" He grinned broadly. I shake my head. "I love it." I closed her box and hugged him, which was kinda hard since he had muscles and was a head taller. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips softly. The bell rung, warning bell. He pulled back, grinning as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the school building. I walked with him, calm as ever. But when I notice some of the new girl staring at Ace, I sent them my death glare. They instantly turned away and walked off.

I had a bad rep at school; school's best fighter and worse enemy. Believe me, most cat fight you'll just end up with scratches and a few bruises. Fight with me, I'll break something for sure. "Later Yuki, see you next period." Ace said as he kissed me quickly and went to Literature class. "Later..." I called after him. I went up the stairs to the Art class since I didnt have a first period. I went to my usual spot in the class; a well lit corner with paint and an eseil(sp?). I sat my helmet next to me on the floor with my present from Ace inside. I opened the pains and grabbed a brush. I thought for a second before I started painting.

At first it was just supposed to be a self-portrait; however, it ended up being a picture of my and my friends along with Ace. Everyone was smiling but me, which was normal. _Good thing first period eats up 75 minutes_ I grabbed my helmet and left the art class. I walked out the room to see Zack standing out the room, smirking at me. I grimaced at him as I walked past him. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. "Let me go or else." I growled. "Or what? The little fighting princess with hurt me?" He sneered. I was about to answer but I was interrupted. "No, I will. Let her go or else Hoffmen." I turned my head to the left and saw Ace, glaring at Zack with dark eyes.

"Hey, hey. I was just kidding. Jeez can you two ever take a joke?" Zack said taking a few staps away from me. Ace wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he continued to glare at Zack. "Lets get going Yuki..." Ace started to walk towards the school gym. Of course I went with him. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm fine. Lets get to class before Ms Herra get there and gives us laps." I said. "Dont have to tell me twice." Ace replied. We make it to the gym and Ms Herra wasnt there like usual. So most of the students were just talking loudly, some texting, and others sleeping.

Ace pulled me to a secluded part of the gym, a nice quiet place. There were no type of seats so Ace sat on the floor and pulled me into his lap. "Ah~ Peace and quiet~" I said, sighing. "Mine..." He wrapped his arms around me tightly but loose enough to let me breathe still. I rested my head on his chest as he played in my long hair, which need to be cut soon. I noticed Ace's hand went from playing in my hair to trailing down my side. "watch it Ace..." I warned. "what? I wont do anything... yet~." He grinned. I glared at my boyfriend. I smacked him upside his head. "Ow~ Fine I wont do anything~" He pouted. "good boy." I repled. My cell rings and I pick it up.

'What?" I answered. "Hey~ Um, Yuki. I need your help... and I have bad news." Chiyuki replied, faking happiness. "What?" "Well~ Tobiateyourcookies and the guys are saying there hungry and diving Tsuki nuts." "Great, just great... I'm coming home then, make sure no one and I mean no one goes into my room." I hung up my cell and groaned. "Time to leave?" Ace asked. I got up and picked up my helmet. "Unfortunately." I groaned, irritation present in my voice. "Which mean I'm coming with you." Ace said getting up. "Nope, I'm dropping you off at home and I'm going home alone." i replied coldly but I already knew he would follow me. I pulled Ace back to my bike and got on, putting my helmet on after. Back to my house... filled with Akatsuki..

* * *

_**the second Chapter... I had help from Ninja from the land of Tacos (lil sister)**_


	3. Stairs and new home

**_me: Okay chapter three~!_****_

* * *

_**

I dropped Ace off at home and headed back to my place. I heard yelling, probably from Tsuki, and a another crash. I literally busted through the door after shutting off my motorcycle and putting it in the garage. "What the hell happened here!" I roared. My living room was a mess, my paintings were ripped and I see Tobi dancing in the middle like a moron. First thing I did was throw a shoe at Tobi, knocking him out, then went to find my little _guest_. "Everyone get your asses back in this living room before I count to three!" I roared. It wasnt even a half a second before my friends were in the living room sitting quietly. "One..." I said loudly "Two..." I paused "Three!" Now several of the Akatsuki were in my living room; Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, Kisame and Kakuzu.

"Okay, where's Blondie and the zealot?" I asked. "The brat is up stairs and Hidan is outside." Sasori said calmly. My eye twitched. "Where is Deidara at exactly?" "Some room with voodoo dolls, paint supplies, posters of people called Linkin Park, system of a down, Rage against the machine, and a few others I don't remember." I let my face go stoic. _Deidara is in my room. MY room. I'm gonna butcher him!_I walked up the stairs to my room, calmly opened the door to my living space and found Deidara on the floor playing with his clay.

"Out. Of. My. Room. Now." I seethed out. Deidara just stared at me right before going back to his clay. I simply walked to the moron, grabbed him by the ponytail, and dragged him out of my room. He yelled and threatened me, that was until I tossed him down the stairs. Pein was behind me instantly and grabbed my shoulder. "You will treat my men with respec-" I grabbed his hand and flipped him; sending him down the stairs also. Believe me when pissed I will, without hesitation, hurl you down a flight of stairs. So right now, Diedara is face down at the bottom of the stairs with Pein on top. I went into my room, locked the door (three different locks) and plopped on my bed; noticing someone was on it also.

"Ace... I though I told you not to come." I sighed. "Nya~ You know I never listen Yuki~ So whats zee point of tellin meh?" Ace grinned. I looked to my left, Ace was taking up half my bed. "Moron..." "but I'm your moron~" he had a point, he is _my_moron after all. I felt two arms around my waist and a pair of lips against my neck. "Ace..." I warned. "I'm not gonna do anything Yuki." he replied quietly. I trust Ace, it just sometimes I have doubts. Someone starts banging on my room door, telling by the strength of the hits the person was pissed. "Yukichi Aki Tsukimoto! GET OUT HERE NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO PEIN AND DEIDARA!" Chiyuki yelled.

I cringed at my middle name and groaned loudly. "Go away! I dont feel like it dammit!" I retorted. "Pein? Deidara?" Ace asked. "Dammit... I forgot... Ace you know the show 'Naruto' right?" he nods. "Well the Akatsuki is in my house, downstairs in the living room. Please don't over-react or do something stupid." "Why would I do that? I always wanted to meet Kisame and Deidara." I was dumbfounded; he believed me with out any hesitation. He gets up, pick me up in him arms and unlocks my door. he walks down the stairs, all eyes were on us. "Cool! The Akatsuki~!" He beamed as he went from carrying me to placing me on the floor firmly and holding me close.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked, pointing at me and Ace. I was about to say something before Ace interrupted me. "Shut the fuck up you damned bastard! No one was fucking talking to you." Ace growled, then his mood changed back to his normal happiness "Dude! Kisame Deidara! You two are fricken awesome!" Deidara and Kisame looked at each other then grinned. Ace held out one of his hands out to them, grinning stupidly. "Ace Hiruko! Nice to meetcha!"

Kisame shook Ace's hand then Deidara did the same. Ace sat in the recliner, with me sitting in between his legs, and started to talk to the two ex-nin. Ace was so into the conversation that he didn't even notice his cell going off. "Ace, You cell..." i said simply. He pulls out his phone and answered it. "Hey, I'm at Yuki-chan's place..." Ace's face turns bright red "Dude! Get your mind out of the gutter! Go to fucking hell you jackass!" I place my hands over my ears "Ow... You screamed in my ear..." I groaned.

Ace put his phone away and rubbed my ears. "Sorry, Matthew was being an ass again and a perv..." "What else is new..." "Dunno..." There was a short silence until Tobi came in. "Ooh~ Is he your boyfriend Yuki-chan~?" he asked. "1, don't call me that, only Ace can. 2, he is." I replied. I realized over the last seven years of my life, my temper shortened noticeably and Tobi being here made it shorten even more. "Look, you all cant stay here. There's not enough room and I dont have teh time to watch all of you 24/7. However, I do have another place where you all can stay without being noticed. But you all have to promise me NOT to destroy the place and please try to act like average people."

"How will we get there without being notice?" Pei asked. "We'll leave at night, no one would really notice about 15 or 16 people walking around at night in a group." Chiyuki commented. "Okay, sounds good to me." "However, I also have a few ground rules for each of your men; which they _have_to follow without any hesitation or they will be disposed of, courtesy of moi." I stated.

* * *

_**Okay! here is chapter...three! I almost lost count~! ^^' Rate and review~! till next time Ja Ne~! **_


	4. Dinner

**_me: Okay chapter four~!~!_****_

* * *

_**

I had to explain to the eight foreigners about this world's transportation. They thought it was moronic that we uses mechanical items to move around until Tsukiko explained that we don't use chakra or even know how to. I had the guys change into NORMAL looking people (i.e. Kakuzu and Kisame.) and we all left the house around 9:30 at night. It didn't even take long to even get to _my_ house, fine it took an hour and a half. it was good exercise. I own on of the biggest homes in the city; ten bedrooms, seven bathrooms, a giant living room with a large kitchen, a computer lab, a mini library and a nice pool in the back. Me, the girls, and Ace always keeps clothes here since during school breaks we all stay here. I unlocked the door, and disarmed the security alarm.

"Whoa... Nice place..." I heard Hidan mutter. I was somewhat shocked, one sentence without cursing. Ace and I walked in first and headed to the kitchen to cook. On the way, all of the guys were complaining that they were hungry. "Ne Yuki, Italiano or Mexican?" Ace asked as he went into the fridge. "Japanese, we have to give them food they are familiar with." I replied as I got out a rice cooker and a few pans. We started cooking up a storm, put me Ace, Tsukiko and Sayomi in a kitchen we could do anything But Sayomi and Tsukiko are busy sorting out rooms and matching people up as roommates. Within an hour me and Ace are finished, and starving. "Looks so...yummy~!" He drooled. He reached out for a rice ball I made but was hit with a wooden spoon. (A/n: I do that to my lil bros and sisters when it comes to cake.) "bad, wait til everyone has gotten their first plate." I scolded.

'But I'm hungrwy~!" he whined, giving me the sad puppy eyes. _Shit... Don't look. DON'T look_ And I looked into his eyes. "N-no..." I said halfheartedly. "PWEASE?" "No." "Pwetty-" "Dammit Fine Already!" "yay~ I wuvs joo~!" He beamed as he scarfed down a rice ball. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Dinner time!" I yelled. I heard stomping and cheering coming my way. I did the smart thing and jumped out of the way onto the counter. Ace was busy dishing out plates. I lost my appetite when I saw Hidan eating, so I went up to my room and curled up on my bed. I was facing the wall, staring at the lavender painted walls, when someone came in the room. "Ne~ Yuki, you have to eat. If ya lose anymore weight you'll disappear~" It was Ace.

"Ace, I weigh a healthy 95 pounds. I wont disappear if I skip one meal." Okay maybe it wasn't healthy to have a low weight at my age but it kept me in good shape. I have high stamina, my hits come out faster and I'm a faster runner. That's how I like it. Ace places the plate in his hand on the nightstand next to our bed. Yes we sleep in the same room, have a problem? Too bad. He picks me up off the soft bed and carried me out the room. " Hey! Put me down!" I warned. I was about to hit him but he grabbed both my wrist and held them down until we were in the kitchen. He sat me in a chair then tied my hands and legs together with both his belts. "Don't even try to use your teeth, they're 100% leather." Ace grinned.

I was about to gnaw my way out too, damn. Ace went to the counter and started to chop stuff up. I couldn't really since 1 my hair was getting in my eyes, 2 he was blocking my way. He turned back around with a plate of fruit salad. Where'd he get the fruit? I closed my eyes and kept my mouth shut. "Yuki...Yuki ... Per favore, mangiate per me?" Ace said in a husky voice. Damn him and that tone of voice. AND THAT ITALIAN! I opened my eyes and saw his face just centimeters from mines. I gulped and nodded. "yayz~!" He picked up a strawberry and put it to my lips.

I was tempted to bite him but just ate the berry, then her put another one to my lips again. After a few strawberries and chucks of pineapple, I was full. "Ugh... No more Ace..." I groaned, "Gonna blow chunks if I eat anymore." "Okay. Then the rest is mine~!" He finished the rest in a minute. "Can untie me now?" I asked. "Nope~ I'm gonna keep ya like this~" He leaned forward and kissed me quickly. "Untie me now." "Nope~ If I do, your gonna say no se-" I growled and reached forward and grabbed Ace by the shirt then kissed him when Itachi and Kisame had walked back into the kitchen.

"Ahh, young love. Aint it sweet Itachi?" Kisame chuckled. "Hn." Itachi said. I shoved Ace away and glared at him. "Never say it out loud when others are here. You know that." I scolded. "Hai. Hai, Oujo-sama~" Ace snickered. I tried to kick him but lost my balance and fell face first to the tile floor. I flipped to my back and sat up. Ace smiled and laughed at me. This time I was able to kick him, though I hit him square in a "special" place. He fell over and held his pants.

"Ouch..." Kisame winced. Ace was rolling on his side, groaning. :Hey, Kisame, could you untie me? I cant get these undone..." I asked the ex-water nin. He shrugged and cut the belts. I got up and walked to Ace when Itachi and Kisame left the kitchen. "Next time you will listen to me, wont you?" I sneered. "I'll get...my revenge Missy..." he seethed out. I scoffed and closed my eyes. Bad move. Ace tackled me and we both fell, again. My head had hit the floor and now I had a head ache. Ace had both my arms pinned down and was glaring at me. I stared back at him with amused eyes.

"That hurt... A lot Yuki." Ace growled. "So... our first time you hurt me so I believe we're even, no?" I smirked. He growled again before biting my neck. "Hey! That hurts dammit!" I hissed. "Revenge~" He let go of my hands and started to tickle me. I bit my lip, he know I'm ticklish. He started to tickle me harder, tears pricked my eyes. "Come on~ Laugh~~" He cooed. I shook my head and bit my lip harder. "You're a butt face..." He mumbled. I stopped biting my lip and started laughing my ass off. Chi, Tsukiko, and Anakai came into the kitchen and deadpanned. They werent used to seeing me laugh unless I broke someone's arm or leg and was laughing at their pain.

"Great... the sadist is laughing for a GOOD reason for once." Chiyuki sighed. Ace let up and stood up straight. I got back up and caught my breathe. "I'm going to bed. You all have fun watching criminals~" I yawned as I left the kitchen and went up to my room.

* * *

_**Okay here's chapter four~! I'm thinking of putting some smut in the next chappy~! tell meh your thoughts~! till then~ Rate and Review~**_


	5. Nighttime

**_me: Its Chapta Five~!_**

* * *

When I made it up to my room I fell on my bed, tired. But I wasnt there for long, Chi and Tsukiko pulled me out of my room to the living room and sat me on the couch. "Game time~!" Anakai beamed. "No." I replied instantly. "Aw~ Why?" Tsukiko asked. "One, you make me do stupid shit. Two, I look stupid. Three, eventually I end up drinking." I explained. Seriously, that does happen. "Don't worry. its just a simple game of Truth or Dare." Chi sighed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I sat back. "Okay, who's turn was it?" Sayomi asked. "Since Yuki just joined it her turn." Chiyuki said,

"So, sis truth or dare?" "How about, fuck no." I replied. I was glared at by my own sister, her glares were nothing compared to dad's. "Fine, Dare." I groaned, seriously what are we middle schoolers? "We dare you to... find Ace and get him _excited_~" Anakai beamed. I wanted with beat the shit out of her. "Hell no." I replied, "You realize what would happen if I did that? I wouldnt be able to walk straight for three days." All of the guys stared at me, shocked. "Fuck off, my love life has nothing to do with you. But I might as well tease Ace..." I got up and went to find my lover.

I walked upstairs to find Ace, just to bug him. I heard the sound of Deaf Jamz playing in the game room and smirked viciously. I walked in and sat in his lap then kissed him deeply. He dropped the controller and kissed me back. I smirked into the kiss and ran my hands over his chest through his shirt. Ace slipped his hands up the back of my shirt. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip then my upper one. I pressed my lips closed, knowing he hates that. Ace bit my lip and force his tongue in. I sighed and let him have what he wanted. He turned off his game and had me straddle his waist.

His hands rubbed my back and started to lift my shirt until I broke the kiss and leaned back. "My birthday, I have control." I sneered. He pouted and sighed. I smiled slightly and kissed him softly. I ran my fingers through his hair then wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't even think about it Hiruko~" Ace was about to flips our positions and take over. "Aw~ you know I hate being on the bottom~ Can this just be an extra part to your birthday gift?" Ace asked. I sighed, even if I tied him up Ace would let this go. Sensing I gave up, Ace grinned.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room then looked the three locks on the door. Even before we reached the bed, Ace already took off his shirt along with mines. His lips met mines in a sweet kiss, his hand slipping up and down my back as he laid me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck again. Ace went from my lips down to my neck and started to go lower. I closed my eyes and shivered as he unhooked my bra.

(A/N: RUN LITTLE KIDS! THINGS ARE GONNA GET ADULT-ISH IN A SECOND!)

When my bra was out of the way, Ace kissed the top of my chest before licking the top of my breast. I bit lip slightly and and moaned, if he starts like this, he's going to torture me until I beg him... I squirmed slightly when he pinched my nipples, making them hard. "Ass..." I hissed out, "that hurts..." that only made Ace grin more. He kissed my cheek and trailed his fingers down slowly. I shivered by instinct and arched my back slightly as he rubbed my inner thighs. "I... Don't know how long I can restrain myself... Yuki..." Ace whispered. "Why are you then stupid..." I replied. "Because... I'm going to make sure that you can't walk at all tomorrow~" Ace smirked

I shivered as he tugged my jeans off. I pulled him into a deep kiss as my underwear went next. "Ass... you still have your pants on..." I growled into the kiss. Right when Ace was about to answer my cell went off, I grabbed it off of my nightstand table and answered it. "Moshi Moshi(1)?" I stated. "Its me Yukichi." It was my father... "Yeah Dad? I'm kinda busy." I replied. "Tomorrow I'm having a business party and I need you and Chiyuki to come and preform. You can bring your friends if you like." Dad said. "You're kidding me right?" This wasnt good at all. "Please? They are expecting to see my lovely daughters tomorrow and if I can get this merge, our company will be the 5th best in the country." Dad begged.

"Okay, okay. Fine dad we'll be there along with about 10 or so guest." I sighed heavily. "Thank you sweetie~" Dad cooed. "Yeah yeah, Konban wa(1) dad." I hung up. "He's AlWAYS ruining our fun~~" Ace whined. "I know, Ace off. I have to tell Chi something." I pushed Ace off of me. Ace made whining noises but didnt listen listened. I grabbed my underwear, put those on, then went to my dresser and grabbed a sleeping kimono and put that on before leaving the room. I walked down stairs, "Yo Chi, Dad needs us tomorrow." I stated. But apparently, my older sister decided to KO on the couch, drunk of course. "Heya Yukichi!" I heard Kisame say drunkenly from my recliner chair. I rolled my eyes and went off to find the other Akatsuki's.

I came across a drunken Hidan, Deidara and Sasori (Didn't even know puppets could even GET drunk!). dragged them to one room, the same one to save a little time. I went into the kitchen and found Pein and Tobi talking. I stayed hidden and listened in on the conversation. "Yukichi, Chiyuki, Sayomi, Tsukiko, and Anakai are all descendants of the original kunoichi. Chiyuki is the descendant of the first Tsukimoto. Tsukiko and Sayomi are the descendants of the VERY first Tsukino twins. Anakai is the descendant of teh first Yumi. and Yukichi is the descendant of the first Uchiha." Tobi stated. "If thats the case, why are they in this world instead of ours?" Pein asked

"Who knows, all I know is now we just have to find away back and take those 5 with us." "What about the boy? If Yukichi leaves his sight, he'll attack." "Right... So we'll get rid of him." That was my cue . "Get rid of _WHO_?" I roared. "Hii~! Yukichi-chan~!" Madara beamed in "Tobi's" voice. "Cut the crap bastard. I heard the whole damned conversation." For some unknown reason, I glared into the hole in his mask. His sharigan was activated, yet I wasnt even effected. He on the other hand fell to the floor holding his head, "make it stop!" My glare held as the man continued to wither. "Why does s-she posses Izuna's Sharingan?" Madara choked out. I calmed slightly, _Izuna's Sharingan?_

* * *

TBC... rate and review~!


	6. Bullets and preparation

**_me: Its Chapta Six~! ! -spams-_**

**_Yuki: dammit! SHUT THE HELL UP!_**

**_me: makith meh! -flies and poops candeh-_**

* * *

I was confused, Izuna's Sharingan... I stared at Madara, calming down slowly then I started to feel dizzy. I grabbed onto the door frame and slid down, right before Madara tackled me then wrapped hid hands around my throat. Instantly he started to choke me as he yelled, "Why do you have Izuna's Sharingan?" "L-let me g-go!" I strangled out. A gun shot was fired, hitting me in my right shoulder. "Dammit! How the fuck did I miss?" Someone yelled as blood poured out of my shoulder. "Fuck! Get him off of me!" I thrashed around and tried to kick Madara off. It worked after I kicked him in his stomach. I jumped back up, holding my favored shoulder. "Tsuna Tsukiyama! Get your ass out here!" I roared.

In a matter of seconds Ace hand his blue haired friend tied up. "Dammit! You shot Yuki! You idiot!" Ace yelled. "Yuki!" I heard Juliette cry. Instantly she was at my side. Juliette was Tsuna's girlfriend. She has silver hair, grey eyes, and a very faint tan. She was in a blue T, jeans, and tennis shoes. Tsuna, aka the moron, has blue hair, black eyes and normal skin tone. To be honest, I could care less about what he wears. "I was aiming at the dude in the orange mask!" Julie frowned and pulled me to the bathroom. "Show me your shoulder." She ordered. I sat on the toilet, cover down, and slipped my robe down. Most of the blood dried up, but it was still bleeding. Julie went into the cabinet and pulled out a few things, I wasn't looking so I don't know.

The moment I felt something press against my shoulder, I tried to get away. "FUCK! That hurts!" I cried. I leaned away, to stop the pain but a pair of new hands held me still. "I'll hold her, you finish." It sounded like Sasori. I felt the burning pain again and tried to move away. Sasori had my shoulders in a good grip so my attempt was a failure. I normally do well with pain, but bullets wounds are different. I grabbed a towel and took a deep breathe. Julie grabbed a pair of tweezers and started to pull the bullet out, much to my discomfort. "Just hurry and pull the shit out please!" I yelled, almost begging. I felt searing pain then the numbing effects of my body's natural pain killers.

"Okay, its out Yuki." Julie sighed in relief. Julie's hands went to work as she covered the gaping hole in my shoulder. "I want you to take it easy, Okay?" Julie's ordered. 'Fine..." I said as I stood up and pulled my robe back up. When I turned I saw Julie thanking Sasori for holding me down. I left the bathroom and went to change, I glimpsed at the clock, 4:56. "Dammit, no sleep for me then." I changed clothes; A black tank top, skinny jeans, and ankle socks. I walked down the hall, down the stairs, then into the living room.

Upon walking in, everyone was sitting down quietly. Ace motioned me to sit with him and, of course, I complied. as I plopped down in his lap, a surge of pain shot through me. "T take it that Ace explained everything?" I said, ignoring the pain. "Yes, he did." Pein said, adverting my eyes, "Can you please deactivate your Sharingan or close your eyes?" Ace gave me some shades that I could barely see though, "Thanks." "better, I suppose." There was a short silence for a brief moment. Itachi stood, "Yukichi, can I have a word with you." Ace's arms wrapped around my waist instantly, "No way she's going with you." he glared. I pried his arms off and stood, "its fine, he can be trusted Ace."

Itachi lead me to the mini library upstairs. He closed the door behind me. "Take the shades off." "Why?" I asked. "I can show you how to deactivate them." I narrowed my eyes behind the shades before I took them off. "Hm? They're already deactivated..." he stated curiously. I shrugged, "Well since this was a waste of my time, I have to find some clothes for tonight and my violin." I walked out and went to my room to look for a decent outfit.

Later that Day~

Tsukiko, Sayomi and Anakai had left to get ready and get the guys some suits. I kicked Tsuna out of my house and My sister was pestering me for teh hell of it, Julie left with him. Ace just disappeared without a trace like normal "Yuuukkkkiiiiccchhhiii!" Chiyuki roared in my ear. I hissed darkly, 'What?" "Why didnt you tell me that dad called earlier?" "You we're drunk. and I hate it when I try to talk to you when you are intoxicated." My twin opened her mouth to reply but stayed silent. "Though so. Go get ready before our ride gets here. I dont want to be late." Christy glared at me as she stood and went to her room to get dressed. Stretching, I stood and followed suit like her. I already had my clothes spread out on my bed. A black silk kimono (With the under layers on top of it) white socks and of course the traditional Japanese wooden sandals.

I undressed after locking my door and put on the 5 layered outfit I HAVE to wear, having no problem all all with the bow that goes in the back. After finishing that task, I had I do my make-up and hair which took about 20 minutes to do. "Yukichi! The Limo is here and the guys are dressed!" Chiyuki screamed. "Alright, alright! I'm coming down!" I unlocked my door and jumped down the stairs effortlessly, skipping all 12 steps. "That Ace kid is on lucky bastard..." I heard someone mutter. Ignoring that statement I walked out the house to the limo. "Dad has the stuff we need so we're good to go. Anakai and Tsukiko said that a different limo went to get them. and Ace is already at the Hotel." Chiyuki stated.

I took a quick glimpse at everyone. All of the Akatsuki was in tuxedos and Chiyuki was wearing a golden kimono like mines and hard her hair the same, but her make-up were in lighter colors than mines. Everyone piled in and the driver took off, heading to Lancaster.

* * *

**_Here is the chapter ; I should of BEEN updated but summer, babysitting irritation and other bull kept happening_**


End file.
